Lone Guide
by Snarsha
Summary: Shay, Ivan and Chip find themselves outside the Daycare in a wild world, full of Pokémon and people willing to do anything to get a starter - or a trainer - on their side. Co-authored by me and Shay/Ivy, and edited by my wonderful beta reader, xXxGlaceonxXx
1. Chapter 1

Stark branches staked the sky like crucifixes, warding off the unseen. Shay the Piplup wandered under the ghostly stalks behind Chip the Chimchar, uncertain of their choice to leave the day care centre. Ivan the Turtwig bounded ahead, snorting puffs of steam in the chill. Scuffing decaying leaves with his feet, he threw warped shadows on the trees around the four.

"Ch-ch-chip, there's something here casting a shadow on that tree. C-can we go back?" Before Chip could answer, Ivan butted in.

"Nonsense! It's just Chip and that stupid tail of his casting the glow." The fourth Pokémon in the group piped up:  
"If you three wanted to chit chat this nonsense, you should have stayed behind with the Cleffas."

Now Chip finally got a word in. "Easy for you to say!" he spluttered, "You're at least twice the size of us, and probably a level higher too!"

"It's your fault for not training at the day-care."

"It's not! Unlike some, we're too young! They won't let us! And..." He was cut off mid-stream by a rustling, a slithering on the rotten leaves at their feet.

"What was that!" Shay yelled, from now up a tree.

"It's... it's..." Machop's voice quivered.

"It's Ivan, moron. Now who's the scared one?" Was Chip's curt reply. Ivan laughed and jumped out of the leaves.

"Not Ivan you two..." squeaked Shay. "That..!" A dark shape loomed out of the trees, and Machop squeaked, turned tail and fled in the direction of the day care. The trio turned to follow, but was faced by another menacing shape - Houndour!

"Day care runners, eh? Careful, this forest is packed with Pokémon just waiting to make you runners faint." More Houndour joined the ring, hackles raised. A Houndoom stepped forward.

"Follow us."

Halting her climb down from the tree, Shay looked at Houndoom cautiously and said "How are we to know that you aren't going to make us faint?"

Houndoom laughed, the deep, throaty growl resonating through the trees. "You aren't." He turned away and started walking, followed closely by the ring, penning the trio in and forcing them along.

Shay turned to Chip and said, "Now c-can we go back?"

Chip glanced at her, then down at Ivan who was waddling along beside him. "I don't think so Shay. Not yet at least. Come on." And with that he took the lead.

A small Houndour, slipping in and out of the shadows, saw the exchange and smiled. Time to report to the boss.

The Houndour zipped through the trees and tall grass, too fast for forest inhabitants to make a move. As quick as he got to the day-care, he was back at a damp, mossy, fallen log.

The Houndoom was seated on the log, surrounded by lesser Houndours. He spoke to the trio who were huddled together Day-care runners should always come prepared. Prepared for the dangers of the forest. Prepared for our champion" The Houndoom gestured the trio's eyes to a dark spot too black in the trees behind them. Two streams of vapour shot out from the shadows of nostrils as the champion eyes became visible in the black, but nothing else. The Houndours stepped back and Houndoom cackled. "Choose your champion!"

Shay squeaked "You mean we have to face... that thing?"

Houndoom continued laughing. "Not all of you. Just" A menacing pause, and Houndoom smiled "One. One of you will face our champion. You must be brave enough, after all, for you came out here" The last part was said as if to a baby, all sweet and dripping in honey.

Houndoom's tone shifted to one of anger "Choose!"

The trio looked at each other as the Houndours around them slowly counted down.

"We're giving you 25 seconds to choose. If you don't choose, we'll make you regret it. You're not that afraid, are you?" taunted Houndoom

Ivan curled up in a nervous ball, all his previous playfulness gone. Shay and Chip looked at one another "I guess it's just you and me..." she said. "Perhaps it would be safer if you go, Chip"

"Hang on. I have an idea." Replied Chip. "Hold up!" He yelled, interrupting the countdown of the Houndours. "How are we supposed to beat that which we don't know? At least show your champion, so this fight can pretend to be fair."

Houndoom put his face up to Chip's with a mean look on his face. "Choose now."

Chip replied, ignoring the look and putting on one of his own "Then I choose me."

"Very well. Step forward to confirm your decision." Chip did just that, and the Houndours howled, a ghostly melody in the cold night air.

Shay winced as the champion, a Mightyena, stepped out of the shadows. "Let's see if your boldness matches your strength."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys. Sorry for such short chapters, but at least this way they will be updated more often (I hope!)

This was written by me and a friend - Shay, so yeah, I don't get full credit. However, Shay doesn't have FanFiction, so if you want to congratulate her (or whatever) just say it here.

Please please please review, it means a lot!

And, as we al know, I don't own Pokemon, or any Game Freak related thing what-so-ever.

Enjoy! ~ Snarsha

* * *

As Mightyena stepped forward, Chip shuddered, and the flame on his tail shrank into itself, dimming the clearing in which they were all standing. Ivan peaked out of its ball, only to immediately hide again. "I'll make this fair on you. You move first." Chip gulped, then lunged at the Mightyena with scratch. It drew the smallest trickle of blood, which disappeared instantly. Mightyena laughed, and launched at Chip with take down, only to find him gone!

Startled, Mightyena whipped around, leering at the forest. Chip darted behind a tree, desperately trying to conceal his flaming tail and head whilst trying to think up a plan. All of a sudden he realised what he could use to his advantage - the forest itself!

"I know you're hiding in those trees, don't make us have to flush you out!"

Chip gulped again, then uncovered his tail, leaning it against the brittle dry wood of the tree he was hiding behind. Silently willing it to light, he blew on it, looking over his shoulder for any sign of Mightyena sneaking up behind him. Finally, an independent blaze licked hungrily at the wood. Chip stepped from behind the tree and hurled Ember at Mightyena's back, forcing the Pokémon to turn around. Being a small Pokémon at the Day-care centre had its advantages, Chip reflected, as he had become far faster than many of his counterparts. He used this speed to dance through the trees, enticing Mightyena closer and closer to the smouldering bark...

"Enough! Fight, or we will make you!" Barked Houndoom. Chip was lurched back to the present and remembered his friends, and all that was at stake. They couldn't faint in the woods!

He darted behind a tree and peeked out to see if he could find his friends, only to see that Mightyena had blocked the only path to them.

Chip took a deep steadying breath, and prepared to blast Mightyena with ember again, but Mightyena was ready. He sprung at Chip with take down, and didn't miss like last time. He slammed into him with all the might of a Mightyena, and brought Chip to his knees. Chip felt his health drain, and was prepared for the seemingly inevitable when he felt it stop. He had survived a direct attack! And he felt stronger than ever. 'It's Blaze!' Thought Chip! I AM stronger than ever! And with that thought he hurled a final attack - the Ember which he had been preparing. It hit Mightyena square between the ears, and propelled him backwards - straight into the burning tree!

Mightyena yelped as the fire engulfed his fur, burning brighter every second. He desperately looked for some water, but knew that the closest river was far away and he wouldn't make it there in time. As Mightyena's health slowly depleted, he remembered someone. Piplup. Inching forward, panting in the heat of the blaze, he reached Shay and collapsed. "Hel...Help me... Please..." Shay uncovered her eyes to see the Mightyena in blazing flames. Stunned at what she saw, she continued to cover her eyes in fear as Mightyena slowly approached her. "Please Piplup! You're my only..." With his fading strength, Mightyena shuddered and lay on the dirt beneath him. Shay looked up once more, shocked at what she saw in front of her. Chip slowly walked up beside her, nursing injuries.

"We've won this fight Shay. Now we need to help him" She took this as a cue and blasted a jet of water at Mightyena, extinguishing the flames. Ivan, hearing Chip's exclamation, uncurled and waddled up beside him.

"Wow, Chip. You did well."

As Ivan said this, Chip started to glow a peculiar gold, and he seemed to light up the area with a blinding white. He started spinning, changing, growing, and soon all that could be seen of him was a pulsing white shape haloed in gold.

"Wow" breathed Shay. "He's evolving..."

"Oh man, Machop's gonna' be so mad!" Ivan laughed. "Go Chip go!"

As Chip's pulsing form twisted into a new shape, the Houndours around the group began to whisper intently to each other.  
"Hey, Ivan? What are they talking about? Can you make out what they're whispering?" asked Shay

"No, can you? It's scaring me..." Replied Ivan

A groan came from the slumped form of Mightyena, and Shay and Ivan started back. "No, don't. Listen." Said the form on the ground. "They, they have plans for you. For him." He looked at Chip. "I was once like you, a Day Care escapee. I beat their champion. Look at me now. Run, and don't look back. It doesn't matter where you run, just take your friend and go!"

"But... How do we move him?" stuttered Shay

"As soon as he has finished, drag him away. Don't wait, just run!"

"Will you come too?" It was Ivan this time.

"No. I'll stay back and hold them off. I couldn't keep up anyway. I wish you luck, friends. I am sorry."

A flash of intense light emitted from Chip at that moment, forcing everyone's eyes shut. When Shay, Ivan, Mightyena and the Houndours opened their eyes, they saw a Monferno before them.

Shay looked back at Mightyena, who gave them a glare as if to say go. Ivan grabbed Chip by the arm and took off into the patch of trees closest to them. Shay followed close behind, and, though they didn't look back - just as Mightyena had told them - they heard the snarls and gnashing of battle in the clearing they had left.

Though confused, Chip stumbled along with his two friends, clumsy in his new body. "Wh.. Wha..?" He stammered.

"Not now. Just move" Berated Ivan.

"We'll explain when we are away and gone." Continued Shay

"But... Where?" Asked Chip, still confused. Silence was his only answer.

* * *

What do you think? New bits coming as soon as I have finished editing them. And, once again, this is not solely my work. It's a joint effort with my friend Shay.

So, that means that if you like it, you have to review it! (Wow, that did not link at all...)

:D ~ Snarsha


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Another installment, the same old disclaimers and such. I don't won pokemon, no matter how much I wish I do. The story isn't only written by me, Shay helped out A LOT, especially in these coming chapters (She did most of it).

Read, Review and (insert word meaning share that starts with R here). Yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

The trio ran until morning, when they came across the river from Mightyena's thoughts. They sat down, thoroughly exhausted, by a berry bush, and started to eat.  
"How are we going to get across?" Asked Ivan after he had finished explaining the night's activities to Chip.  
"Well, first we need to eat. And find some way of carrying more berries with us, in case we don't find more for a while. Then I propose we travel upstream - it looks greener up there, less dead. This forest has been giving me the creeps, and I'll be glad to be out of it."  
"If we find somewhere to cross, I can always make it easier." Supplied Shay.  
"Great. So, any ideas of how to carry these berries?" Chip asked  
"We could just, you know, hold them?" suggested Ivan  
"I guess... I just don't want them eaten, or us dropping them. That would be bad. Oh well, it will have to do for now!" Chip remarked.  
The trio gathered up as much Oran berries as they could, and set off on their journey upstream. It wasn't an eventful walk, but all three of them kept their eyes and ear alert to any suspicion. After 30 minutes of walking from where they last rested, Shay suddenly sat down and didn't move.  
"Shay...? Are you already tired?" questioned Ivan.  
"Well, will we ever get back to the day-care? Dawn is supposed to pick us up this afternoon, what if we don't get back in time? What if she can't find us? What if she _gives up _on finding us?"  
Chip put an arm around her.  
"She won't give up on us, and we won't give up on her. When we find another trainer, town or city, we'll see if we can get help. It'll be fine, don't worry. Let's keep walking."

"Where can we intersect them?"

"The river will continue ahead, and if they stick to it, they'll run right into White Forest by midday. If we ask the birds to fly us there first, we can cut them off before they can find anyone else to help."  
"What if they turn off, or someone else gets to them first?"  
"We'll have Him watching by to keep them on track and keep away others."

Shay, now slumbering behind Ivan and Chip, caught the sight of many Pokémon flying in the sky right above her. There were perhaps 20 of these navy, white and red birds, and all of them seemed to have something seated on them. The object on these birds vaguely reminded her of Houndours, but she shook away the thought thinking it was just her mind playing tricks. But she didn't stop thinking about it.

A small twig flicked into Shay's face, causing her to flinch. "Are any of you noticing that the trees are getting denser?" she pointed out.  
"We noticed very fine Shay, thank you for pointing out the obvious." Ivan said stingily.  
As the trio walked further and further, they talked less and a distance grew between Ivan and Shay. Chip tried many times to convince them to stick closer, but the more he tried, the further Ivan went ahead, the further Shay lagged behind and the more savage they got.  
"Ivan? Can you wait for me and Shay?"  
"You can catch up to me, slowpokes"  
"Shay, can you walk a bit faster with us?  
"You can shut up and deal with it."  
Chip decided to stop talking and to keep and even distance so he can see both of them by being in the middle. But despite his efforts, the two kept getting more distant. Just before they disappeared out of sight between the trees, he suggested that they should sit down for 5 minutes to rest. Instantly, Shay and Ivan sat down on the mossy grass.  
Chip asked why they were getting more distant, unhappy and savage to each other. Both remained silent, and Chip's only guess was that they were scared, or were just being moody.  
"I'm continuing forth. Follow if you want Chip, or you can go back with Shay." Huffed Ivan.  
Chip looked at Shay. "Go back? That's your problem? You don't want to walk this way?"  
Shay looked up with eyes of fear and anger. "We're not getting any closer to the day-care, we're going further into a forest, and who knows what level these inhabitants are."  
"We've got to try. Perhaps they are nice, you never know." Chip assured.  
"I'll catch up with you and Ivan then, but don't blame me if I faint because of some retarded grass Pokémon."  
As the trio fought through masses of foliage, they soon came across a clearing of grass.  
"Do you two see anyone?" questioned Ivan  
"I see something on that mossy rock over there, beige and green. Should we talk to him? Perhaps he could help us." said Chip.  
"You two can do that, I'm going to stay here is these trees." whispered Shay.  
Chip and Ivan snuck out of the trees and slowly approached the Pokémon on the rock.  
"Hello?"  
The Pokémon perked up its head, and looked up confused. It was a Leafeon, eyes half open from its doze. He gazed at Ivan, smiled, and then turned to Chip. His smile suddenly disappeared, stood up and looked ready to run at first sight of an attack.  
"Hey, don't worry, we're not here to fight, we need help. For starters, which forest might we be located in?" said Chip calmly.  
The Leafeon sat back down with his confused look back on his face. He grabbed a stick off the ground and started drawing in the dirt below the rock. He wrote the word 'white' in the dirt, then drew some stick figure trees next to it.  
"White Forest?"  
Leafeon nodded.  
"Where might be the nearest path to a Pokémon centre?"  
Leafeon drew what looked to be a map on the ground, then a line that indicated a path towards the largest trees of White Forest. Grateful of his help, Chip thanked him for his help. The Leafeon bowed and returned to rest again. As they headed back to get Shay, Ivan turned back and rudely shouted, "Why didn't you talk? Are you disabled?"  
Leafeon began writing in the dirt and gestured Ivan to where he was writing.  
_You can say more if you say less_  
Ivan looked at Leafeon's words strangely and said, "Sure."  
He looked back down to see that Leafeon had written some more.  
_Are you Ivan? Was that Monferno Chip? Do you still have Shay with you?_  
Stunned by the fact that Leafeon knew their names, he nodded, speechless.  
"How do you know I'm Ivan, and that I'm with Chip and Shay? Have you been tracking us?" Ivan suspiciously asked. Leafeon hopped off the rock and continued writing.  
_I was told to keep you on track and ward off others that wanted you. He who asked this favour waits at the edge of the forest. _  
"Really? You're helping us? Great! Do you want to follow us? Dawn is really nice, and she'll even give you a name!" chimed Ivan  
The Leafeon politely shook his head to say no, gestured him to Chip and Shay, and quietly hopped back on his rock.

"Sir, they are approaching the edge."  
"Get ready to jump out."


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, I don't own Pokemon, but the three main characters (and all other little ones) are mine and Shay's (well, the personalities and such.) This excludes Dawn, but we all know that.

Hope you enjoy, do review, follow, favourite, ect.

:D

* * *

Shay held onto Chip's tail tight, positioning the flame as if it were a weapon.

"Calm down, Shay, there's no one here. Please let go of my tail, I'd like to move it freely, and if you get scared and shoot water, you're going to end up extinguishing my tail."

She tightened her grip. "You're the only one here that can protect me."

"No one's here. I see the large white forest trees up ahead, we can follow it back to trainers who can keep you safe." A tentative smile from Chip. "Leafeon said that we'd meet who was helping us at the edge of the forest in the small clearing, I'm sure he'll protect us from -"

"Protect you from who? Who said anything about us helping you?"

Chip, Ivan and Shay glanced up from each other's gazes into the amber eyes of a Luxio. His eyes were locked on Chip's, not blinking as he spoke.

"Leaving so soon?"

Chip started to walk back slowly, cringing as Shay squeezed tighter on his tail. Ivan had retreated to the trees behind them. As Chip walked back up against the edge of the clearing, Luxio leaned back, as if he was ready to pounce.

"It wasn't very nice for you to leave Houndoom and his pack like that."

Tiny blue and yellow particles around Luxio began to appear and attach to his fur.

"He was enjoying your battle with Mightyena."

Sparks began to jump on Luxio's fur, and an electrical haze emitted around him. Shay bolted towards Ivan, almost forgetting to let go of Chip's tail causing him to fall on the ground.

"Let's see if you deserved to escape, now shall we?"

In an instant, Luxio's body was surrounded in light blue electricity, and he lunged forth with spark. As if by instinct, Chip jumped up and somersaulted into the air, aiming for Luxio. As he rose higher in the air, fire surrounded him as he used fire wheel.

Gravity pulled him back to the ground, causing him to roll towards Luxio extremely fast. The two collided in a blinding explosion of electricity and fire.

After the flash of light, Ivan and Shay peeked out from their now burning tree to see the destruction they had caused. The grass in the centre of the clearing was now charcoal black, the grass on the edge were burning full blaze and the trees were charred and split from electricity. The two were lucky that they hid behind the tree; they would've fainted from an attack like that instantly. Ivan and Shay cautiously approached the centre through the smog to see if Chip had survived. Shay carefully used water sport to clear away the smoke, but not to hit anywhere in the middle in case she hit Chip. In front of them they saw 2 bundles of black charred fur. Ivan swiftly approached the first one, kicked it, and ran back behind Shay. The bundle flopped over to reveal Luxio, who lay as still as a statue, covered in burns.

Immediately, the two rushed over to the second bundle, flipped it, and saw Chip also still, this time covered in faint burns of electricity.

"Is he faint?" Ivan asked, worried. "Chip!"

Shay and Ivan shook Chip multiple times, but he still stayed silent. After 5 minutes of trying to wake him up, they took the risk to try and wake up Luxio. But they didn't stir once, their only sign of life being their fast, weary breaths.

"Wait. Wasn't there supposed to be a Pokecenter up ahead? Perhaps we can get help!" Ivan remembered.

Shay ruffled her feathers, and a few precious Oran berries fell out. "Can you go ahead, Ivan? I'll stay behind and see if these Oran berries can heal them enough to stand up."

Ivan dashed towards the large white trees, not waiting for another word from Shay. He fought his way through a thick patch of shrubs, and burst out into the centre of White Forest. Trainers were chatting along, playing with their Pokémon, and admiring the beauty of the forest. In front of his eyes was the Pokecenter, the bright red building that he for once took joy in to see. Ivan sprinted to the door of the Pokecenter, only to find that the door wouldn't sense him. Inside, the nurse was turned away and talking a customer, and couldn't see Ivan. He stared at the sensor, jumped up and down many times, and bashed into the door, but it wouldn't give way. Ivan was unsure whether or not to go to a trainer, as the trainer may mistake him as a wild Pokémon.

"You look lost, lonely, desperate and hurt buddy. Are you happy?"

Ivan curled into a ball and whimpered in fear.

"Hey, I'm not a wild. Enlighten me to your reason for wanting to access the Center alone, if you want to."

He uncurled slightly enough to see that a Delcatty was talking to him.

Ivan snapped. "There was this Luxio and it attack Chip and there was an explosion and now he's faint and me and Shay are alone and we're too young to face a Luxio so we need to heal Chip and get back to the Day-care and I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" Tears shimmered on his face in the late night glow.

Delcatty snuggled around Ivan, her gentle touch reassuring to him and calming him down.

"Don't cry. I'll help you whatever you need and however I must. Please tell me your name if you have one, it would be rude to just call you Turtwig."

"Ivan."

"What a pretty name! I'm Diane, but you can call me whatever you want. Just now, you said Chip and Shay, are they the names of your friends?"

"Y-yes."

"You were attacked by a Luxio, and now Chip has fainted. Am I correct?"

"That's right."

"Alright, that should be easy to fix. But you must return the Day-care, no?"

"Thank you and yes. It's a long story, but we came from the Day-care and now we're here."

"Oh dear. Have you travelled through the entire forest? Incredible, you three must be strong! But if you have one faint and one alone in the forest, we need to help them first. I will follow you with a couple of friends of mine, if you don't mind, and we'll take care of the rest."

Ivan paced towards where Chip and Shay were, followed by Diane and her friends, Mayra the Absol and an Altaria. Altaria floated back with Chip on top, Mayra with Shay on her back, and Diane guided back Ivan into the Pokecenter. By the time Diane and Ivan had got the Pokecenter, Chip was already healed up and healthy again. Ivan jumped up in joy to see his pal healthy again, and couldn't wait to tell him what had happened. It was Ivan's favourite thing to do, more or less.

The two trios talked about what had happened that cause them to leave the Day-care, the fight's Chip had had, the troubles, and what happened when Chip fainted. The last of the evening light had vanished by the time they had concluded.

"I think you should all get some well-deserved rest for your trek ahead." yawned Mayra. "You can come and sleep at our house. Our trainer would be delighted to have guests."

"Thank you for your offer, but we can stay at the Pokecenter so we don't disturb you." Chip politely responded.

"Oh no, it would bother us if you didn't stay over, who knows what evil Pokémon could break in." said Diane.

"True. It sounds too good to pass up safety after what Ivan and Shay and I have been though."

The trio slept with Diane and Mayra's trainer that night, and to them it felt like heaven to have peace of mind.

* * *

Hey guys!

Hope you're enjoying the story so far! from now on, the updates wil hopefully be fast and furious. I'm hoping to get another one done tonight!

But yeah. I really would appreciate some reviews!

Have fun with life!

Snarsha, and my co-author Shay.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey All! I told you I'd get two done tonight!

All the usual disclaimers, I do not own Pokemon, or any other registered trade-marked thingy-ma-bobby. I do claim Chip, Shay, and Ivan as the creations or Shay (the writer) and me. (personallity and character wise)

Enjoy. Favourite. Review. Follow. Yeah... :D

Thanks, and see you next chapter!

Snarsha and Shay.

* * *

"Morning there Piplup," he said, holding out a bowl of berries with a smile on his face.

She looked around to see Ivan and Chip already eating their meals. Shay took the bowl and tucked in, a delicious variety of Oran, Pecha and Cheri berries. Once Ivan and Chip had finished eating, Diane and Mayra walked in.

"Had a nice sleep?" sang Diane, sweet as ever.

"It was great! Really refreshing!" Ivan said happily.

"Heh, I'm glad it was." Diane sat down in front of the trio with a map. There were 3 dots coloured in. "But now we have to talk about you three getting home. If you are going to make it back without fainting, you're going to have to take the bridges and roads, and cross these 3 cities and towns. I would travel back with you, but my trainer is leaving soon up to Undella Town, which goes away from where you need to go. Mayra is going to take you through to Marvellous Bridge and guide your direction back home, but from there on you must use other Pokémon, trainers, and most important, your own strength to continue back."

Diane looked back up to the trio with a stern look on her face, and pointed a sharp claw at one point in the map.

"That is Lostlorn Forest. Don't go anywhere near it. There are Pokémon in there worse than those Houndours or that Luxio. It doesn't matter what the Pokémon around it say to you about the Forest, it's all a lie. They can't be trusted. Got it?"

"We understand, thank you for your help and kindness, it has us motivated to keep us going," thanked Chip. "Let's go Ivan and Shay, Dawn must be worried."

As the trio walked out following Mayra, Altaria turned to Diane.

"Do you think those three will get past Lostlorn Forest?"

"I doubt it. All the other 76 Pokémon we've tried helping get past Lostlorn forest disappear... I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up being the 77th"

Dark shapes scudded across the sky and fat drops began to fall. Chip winced as one hit his tail and a puff of steam emerged. On the other hand, Shay was dancing around with renewed vigour.

"We're going home! Can you believe it? We're going HOME!" She grinned, and spun around in a circle. "Ivan, Chip, why the long faces? You look oh so dreary." She drew out the last syllable and pulled a face at them.

"The question is, how can you be so cheerful?" asked Ivan "What with this miserable weather, and the distance we have to cover..."

"Oh silly. The weather is lovely! And we have full bellies and a good night's sleep under our belts. What could go wrong?"

"That," muttered Chip as they exited the forest into a clearing on the bank of the river. The Marvellous Bridge lay in front of them, submerged in water. The rainstorm grew heavier and Mayra darted back under the trees.

"This is where I leave you. Sorry guys, but you'll have to get over that on your own." With that she spun around and ran off lightly back into the forest.

"So. Any ideas?" asked Chip, grovelling under a fern, looking for some place dry.

"Here's one," came a gravelly voice. "You three come with me. I've got three nice, dry pokeballs right here, one for each of you."

"What? No, no. You have it all wrong. No. We're not wild! No!" stammered Ivan. Oblivious to their protests, the trainer threw out a pokeball, yelling "I choose you, Horsea!"

Blue lightning zipped from the Pokeball, and where it came to rest on the ground, a Horsea stood "Hey guys," it bubbled "Nice to see you! What a great day!"

Shay had scrambled behind Chip, eyes wide with terror, but now she came out and laughed. "You? We're supposed to be scared of you? Come on, Ivan. We can take this blubbering excuse for a Horsea."

"I'm... I'm not so sure" mumbled Ivan, but he waddled up beside Shay anyway.

"Two on one, is that how it's gonna' go?" Asked Horsea's trainer. "Ok, up to you! Horsea, use bubble!" A stream of bubbles cascaded from Horsea's mouth, hitting both Shay and Turtwig square in the chest. Shay moved back a pace, then smiled.

"That all you got?" She laughed, while Ivan winced and shook his head.

"Personally," he said "I thought it was plenty strong. Well done Mr Horsea. Now can we call it a day and move on with our lives?"

"Ivan!" Groaned Shay. "Just when I was having fun!" She smiled again, and flung herself at Horsea, using peck. Slamming her beak into Horsea, she drove him backwards.

"Wow," muttered Chip, "She's really in her element." Flipping away from her opponent, who was openly dazed, she called to Ivan.

"Your turn! Get in there and strut your stuff!" Tentatively, Ivan stepped forward, closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. He began emitting rainbow particles, which floated over to Horsea. The Horsea squinted at them, and reached out to touch one, when they flew at it, surrounding it. Bating at the particles, he felt that his health had started to drain, whilst Ivan was feeling better than ever, refreshed despite his long trek through the woods. "Absorb. Good choice, Ivan." Encouraged Shay. "Keep it up!"

Tired and weak, the Horsea sank in the water, no longer floating on it, but almost submerged. "Good fight, I guess..." It said fuzzily, then it slumped over, faint.

"What? How could you beat my Horsea?" Questioned the trainer as Horsea returned to its ball. "Oh well, lucky for you, I have some more friends for you to play with! Corphish, Goldeen, I choose you!" Out zapped the Pokémon from their balls, faces hungry.

"Hey mates..." Began the Corphish, but before he finished he zipped onto the attack with vicegrip, targeting Shay.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Squeaked Shay as Corphish grabbed her in his claw. "Put me down! Ivan! Help!" Ivan seized his opportunity and attacked, this time with razor leaf. Leaves spun off the plant on his skull, which immediately grew more to continue the bombardment. Stunned, Corphish let go of Shay and backed away.

"My turn" sung the Goldeen, who slowly approached a quivering Ivan. Batting her eyelids, he began to use Tailwhip, and Ivan succumbed to her spell. As Goldeen backed away, Ivan followed, completely mesmerised.

"Ivan! Snap out of it!" Yelled Chip from the side-lines, unable to come close because of the water flooding the battlefield. Ivan blinked and woke up from his daze, just in time to see Corphish charging again, this time at him! The vicegrip locked around Ivan and lifted him in the air, despite his best attempts to stay solidly planted on the soggy ground. In a last ditch effort, he started using Absorb again, both to stop him from fainting, and in the hope that it might weaken the Corphish enough to make it faint instead.

Shay was facing her own enemy, and was too busy to help Ivan. She struggled back and forth with Goldeen, exchanging peck and horn attack, waterspout and bubble. Chip watched, helpless, from the edge of the water, as Shay and Ivan danced back and forth with their opponents.

"Come on, come on!" He muttered under his breath. "Argh!" Hopping foot to foot, he came to a decision. He swallowed hard, lifted his tail, gripping it in both paws, and tiptoed into the water. "Ooooh! Cold! Wet!" Shay, distracted for a second, looked over at Chip.

"Chip! Get back! Don't do it!" Ignoring her, Chip waded further and further out into the water. Letting go of his tail, he prepared to use Ember, only to find steam and smoke. "Right then. I'll have to do this the traditional way." Balling up his fists, he started towards his friends.

"Oi!" Chip called. Corphish turned to face the new intruder, but all he saw was a fist, flying at his face. He dropped Ivan, and, weakened from Absorb, Corphish fainted under Chip's Match Punch. Growling, Chip and Ivan approached Goldeen and Shay, and repeated the process. As the two faint Pokémon returned to their Pokeballs, their trainer spluttered.

"How? You beat Horsea, but Goldeen and Corphish too? Impossible?" He turned around and stormed off, clutching three Pokeballs to his chest, heading back into the forest.

"Let's go guys. We still need to get across that bridge."

"But... can we go to a Pokecenter after?" asked Chip. "My... tail." The trio looked at his tail, to find a barely glowing ember. "It must have trailed in the water when I got all caught up in the fight."

"Course Chip!" said Ivan

"After all, what are friends for?" added Shay.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all!

Sorry for such a long time between updates. Just so you know, about 20 chapters have been written, I just need to get them edited and stuff. It should (should) be rapid fire updates now, but sorry if I just don't find the time!

As usual, I don't own Pokemon, or any affiliated trademark. This is a fan fic. You should expect that.

Please review, and don't forget to come back for more! I'll try to get another one edited today.

* * *

Cautiously picking their way through the ever growing torrent towards the bridge, each Pokémon was caught up in their own thoughts.

_'What if my tail never relights?' _ Thought Chip, _'I'll never be an Inferno, and Dawn will be so disappointed. She might even leave me at the Day-care, or worse! Release me! I could never survive out here on my own!'_

Ivan's thoughts were on a very different track. _'I feel so much stronger! It's like... like I've levelled up! Maybe I'll evolve before we get back to the Day-care, just like Chip did! Dawn would be so proud! Oh, I hope I do! I know... I'll stay out here until I do. I won't go back before I evolve.'_

Shay's thoughts were centred on hope. Hope for getting home, hope for Chip's tail, hope for Dawn. _'I can't wait to go back! It will be so nice to see Dawn again!'_

When the trio finally reached the edge of the path that lead to the bridge, they found it so swamped in water that they wouldn't dare try to cross. The raging swirls of water rushed down the river from the mountains, heading for the sea, treating the bridge as a mere stick, an annoyance rather than a large obstacle. The bridge groaned and twisted under the current and the wind, now howling in the trios ears.

"How on earth are we supposed to cross this?" asked Ivan, "We'll be swept away for sure." They sat down, dejected, on a small knoll that had escaped the floods.  
"Do I hear a forlorn cry up there, young adventurers?" asked a honey sweet voice. "Do you yearn to cross my bridge? Do you find yourself unable to accomplish the goal you have so long strived for?"

"Um... I guess," answered Ivan, "Who are you?"

"Why, I am a humble Pokémon, swimming in this here raging river. This is my bridge, and you, young adventurer, want to cross it."

"Yes, we know what we want. We want to get dry, and warm, and we want Chip's fire to come back! What we don't know, however, is who you are! What species! What do you want!" came Ivan's now surly reply. He was getting sick of the mystery Pokémon's attitude.

"Ah. That is what is on your mind. I, my friends, am a Milotic. Mistress of the sea, Queen of beauty." Out of the water rose a shimmering snake like form, pale and creamy, with blue and pink fins. "And what I want? Well, my dearest wish at this present moment is to help you three fulfil your desires!"

"Wait, what? You'll help us cross the bridge?"

"Of course dearie! I'll swim you across on my own back. All you have to do is one small favour..."

"A.. favour..." asked Ivan, now wary of the serpent. "What... sort of favour?"

"Oh, nothing big. Simply for you to give me something. Something... precious. On the other side of this river, there is a gem. It is hidden in the forest to the North. Lostlorn forest, I believe it is called. All you must do is find it, and bring it to me. Simple! Then you may continue on your way."

"Sounds easy enough..." muttered Ivan, mostly to himself.

"Oh it is," gushed the Milotic, her smile dripping in honey.

"Hang on a second here. We were told not, under any circumstances, to go into the forest. We'll just have to find another way!" said Shay.

"Dearie, there is no other way. This is it!" Once again, the falsely sweet smile. "Climb on board, young adventurers!"

The trio did as asked, and the Milotic started swimming across the swollen river, leaping and lurching over and around the many obstacles the water had brought down from the mountains. Half way across the river, she paused.

"There are two things I did not tell you... First, the gem is guarded by a jealous Pokémon - a Haunter. He won't give you the gem for free, so you better have something in mind to get it. The second thing, well that's a bit more complicated. You see, there have been some very nasty Pokémon coming around these parts, whom I have made the same deal with. They of course, didn't bring me my gem, so I got nothing in return for my assistance. To stop that from happening... Well, I hate to say it, but my hand has been forced. I will have to keep one of you here whilst the other two go and get it."

"WHAT!" shouted the trio, "That was NOT part of the bargain. Turn around!"

Voice turning from mellow to forceful, Milotic snapped. "You're here. You're moving. You already owe me for this. That's how this game is going to play out, whether you like it or not. Oh, and just because I like you, I'm going to play a little game. If you're not back before two moons fall, your friend, whoever stays behind, will remain here, forever. What a great sounding game, don't you think?"

"That's it. I'm jumping off right now!" shouted Shay. Holding her beak in her hand, she snorkel dived into the water, bobbing up a few meters away. Thrusting her strong flippers against the raging torrent, she called to her friends, "Come on! Don't stay with that crazy old Pokémon! We've got to go! Jump!" Ivan gathered his courage, and belly flopped into the water, sinking like a stone until he realised he had to kick. Bursting to the surface, he bobbed erratically, but eventually got his stubby legs working together and slowly moved towards Shay. "Your turn Chip," she called, turning her attention from the now capably swimming Ivan to her fiery friend still on the Milotic's back. Chip shuddered, twitched forward a pace, then back again.

"I can't do it!" squeaked the Monferno, "I'm not built for the water..."

"What do you mean you can't? Can you not keep your tail above water? We can help!" cheered Ivan.

"No, it's just..."

"You can't swim?" asked Shay, confused at why Chip wouldn't hop off the Milotic.

"No! Yes! I don't know! I can swim, kinda, but I'm scared that the water will extinguish my internal flame, or perhaps I'll encounter a water Pokémon. Maybe I'll get hit by something in the river and it'll knock me out, anything could happen!" cried Chip.

"Dear dear. Your little friend is right! He should stay right here, on the safety of my back. You young adventurers should hop on board again too, though I do applaud your bravery ever so much." Milotic's voice was back to candy coated sweetness, but her eyes gave away her intentions - they were sparking pits of deep black hatred.

The rain was pouring down more heavily than before, and Shay and Ivan could barely see Chip on Milotic. Shay turned to Ivan, his face showing signs of exhaustion from fighting the water current. Ivan was barely above the water, and she knew he wouldn't make it back to land. In his last effort to fight the current, he charged towards Milotic, who kindly helped him onto her back. He collapsed on top of Milotic, almost sliding off in the process. Shay, who was also getting tired, slowly advanced towards Milotic, making no eye contact with her as she did so. She slipped on to Milotic behind Chip and Ivan and grumbled, "Go."

"Of course dearie. Tally-ho, away we go!" She slipped through the water, effortlessly gliding through the waves that had made Chip and Ivan's lives miserable.  
In what felt to the trio to be a matter of seconds, Milotic had almost reached the other side of the raging river. Through the mist of the storm and the river, the trio could see trees up ahead.

"Land!" cried Ivan, and began jumping up and down on Milotic.

"I know, I know. Exciting. But don't get too rowdy back there, dearie. I can't swim straight." Milotic pulled up in a small inlet which drained into a cave. Beaching her long body on the sandy cave floor, she tossed her head and smiled. "Now. Who's it going to be? Someone has to stay here with me and my... friends..." Glowing pairs of eyes appeared out of the darkness and matched themselves with Cheshire grins, feral pointed teeth glistening in the slowly recovering light of Chip's tail.

Seeing these eyes glaring at him, Chip's tail once more shrank back, to no more than a lick of flame quivering from a blackened ember.

"That rain is not slacking off, honey bunches. You'll need to decide now before the tide rises anymore and all three of you are stuck in this here cave. I promise whichever of you stays will be well looked after... until the time limit of course."

The trio had forgotten about that condition of the Milotic's twisted game and shuddered as one as it returned to their memories.

"Do you have... to keep on of us here?" Ivan stuttered, "It's not as if we're dishonest. We'll bring you your gem..."

"No. One of you will stay. And that is my final words on the subject, apart from saying that you really must decide quickly."

"Which is more dangerous? To stay with Milotic or to venture into the forest where Haunter lives?" whispered Shay.

Ivan's eyes drifted towards Milotic who watched suspiciously, while Chip's eyes looked out into the waves where the chosen two would have to pass.

"Chip, would you feel safer to stay with Milotic?" Shay questioned.

Slowly but surely, Chip moved back towards Milotic, while Ivan bounced up to Shay.

Shay looked at the rocky ground below her. "I guess we've decided."

* * *

So. Another chapter complete.

What ever will happen to the adventurers? And who are the milotics... friends?

Thanks for reading! Review and favorite, and tell your friends! Snarsha and Shay :)


End file.
